


The Rise of The Blot

by KingOswald



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brothers, Drama, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOswald/pseuds/KingOswald
Summary: After defeating the Petes and saving Prescott, Mickey decided to stay for a while in Wasteland and help with some of the repairs but Mickey starts feeling weird and some unusual stuff starts happening around him.This is an AU that i made calledInk Drops of The Past AULater in my other social medias I'll post more information about the AU but for now you will have to read to find out.
Relationships: Mickey Mouse & Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Kudos: 19





	The Rise of The Blot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first book here so probably it won't be that good but I'm still learning  
> Probably this chapter will be really short but i plan next chapter to be longer  
> Criticism is accepted

It was a normal day in Wasteland, some people helped the gremlins repair of the damage of the quakes and the damage of the fight with the Petes.

Mickey was staying at his house in Ostown but he visited frecuently Ortensia's house.

Mickey and Oswald went to Mean Street North to help with the repairs.

"Mickey, Oswald you're just in time, we need some scrap metal to fix some attractions." Gus says flying towards them. "If you don't mind could you go to collect some of it?"

"Sure Gus, how much do you need?" Asks Mickey grabbing his brush from behind his back.

"Well at least 150 scrap metal we need a few to be able to fix the attractions." Gus says while checking that all gremlins are working then notices one of them sleeping next to a bunch of boxes. "Sunstar go back to work" Gus yells and the gremlin wakes up and goes fast to work.

Mickey and Oswald looked at each other for a moment and then just starts walking a way searching for scrap metal.

"Maybe we should go to Ventureland, I bet there's a lot of scrap metal there." Oswald says while walking towards the train station.

"Uh, are we going in a train?" Mickey asks while going to the train.

"Yeah, more fast and comfortable than going through projectors." Oswald says hopping on the train being followed by Mickey.

There was silence for a while until Oswald looked at Mickey. "You know, maybe after this you could stay at our house so the kids can see you, I know you visit us frecuently but you have been really quiet this days... are you ok?" He says putting his hand his shoulder and looking him directly to his eyes, Mickey just stares at him not knowing what to say.

"Sure I can stay at your house if you want and I'm fine you don't need to worry I've just been thinking a lot" The mouse says while looking to the sky.

"You sure? You usually talk a lot" Oswald says playfully with a chuckle before going silent again after Mickey didn't said anything in response.

Before Oswald could say anything else, the train arrived to its destination.

They hop off the train and start walking around Ventureland.

The rabbit looked around for a moment. "Maybe we should split up to finish this faster." He says while walking towards an opposite direction which the mouse just nods and does the same.

While collecting scrap metal the mouse starts feeling kinda dizzy, confused of what was going on decided to go back and find Oswald.

Surprisingly when he came back the beetleworxs that were supposed to help with the repairs got out of control and Oswald was fighting against them.

"Mickey! The beetleworxs are out of control!" Oswald says dodging one. "A little help would be great"

The mouse takes out his brush and starts attacking the beetleworxs, though he was feeling more dizzy.

Oswald looks at Mickey for a moment noticing the unusual behavior, while shocking a beetleworx.

"Mickey! Are you ok?" The rabbit says trying to get the beetleworxs off him.

Before the mouse could say anything, he gets attacked by a beetleworx making him fall to the floor.

"MICKEY!" Oswald yells and runs towars him. The mouse looked at him really dizzy, before he could say anything he fell on the floor unconscious.

After dealing with the beetleworxs by himself, the rabbit picked up the unconscious mouse and went as fast as he could to the Mad doctor's lab.

* * *

After getting to the Mad doctor's lab, the doctor checked the unconscious mouse and did some tests on him.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" The rabbit says stomping his foot worriedly.

"Well, everything seems ok with him, he just went unconscious, even though, it wasn't caused by the attack of the beetleworx..." The Mad doctor says walking from one side to another, while thinking.

"If it wasn't caused by the beetleworx then what caused it?" the rabbit says while looking at Mickey.

"That's the question, my dear friend." The Mad doctor says walking to one of his machines. "It seems that whatever made him unconscious, started before the beetleworx attack, though I checked and didn't find anything that could have affected him, the best option is to ask Mickey what happened before the attack"

"B-but when will he wake up?" The rabbit says worriedly.

"He should wake up probably by now" The Mad doctor says checking the mouse.

After some minutes the mouse finally woke up, looking around confused about where he was. "Uh... What happened? Where am I?" He looks next to him to find Oswald and the Mad doctor.

"You're in the Doc's lab, you were unconscious, can you tell us what happened before the beetleworx attack?" The rabbit asks, the mouse thinks for a moment trying to remember what happened. "Well I was searching for scrap metal and out of nowhere I started feeling really dizzy, so I decided going back with you, then the beetleworxs attacked and everything became black."

"Interesting... Really interesting." Says the Mad doctor thinking. "Wait, so you say that MY beetleworxs went out of control?" The Mad doctor asks going to his machines. "This shouldn't happen, I checked this morning and everything seemed fine." He checks if any of the beetleworx had any defects and all of the sudden in the monitor appears that all the beetleworxs in Ventureland had lots of defects. "This is impossible, I mean the beetleworxs can malfunction but not in anyway like this, the only way for them to act like this is by being programmed and if that's the case it seems like they were programmed to act like that in a certain area of Wasteland"

"But who would have programmed? We defeated the Petes, who would want to cause chaos in Wasteland?" Mickey asks standing up.

"I don't know, there's no way for them to be programmed like that, I made a big security system, the only way they could be programmed is with a machine that I created a while ago.... Wait... THE MACHINE I TOTALLY FORGOT!" The Mad doctors says running searching for some blueprints.

"What's the matter Doc?" The rabbit asks walking towards him.

"When the quakes started and at first all beetleworxs seemeds to went out of control, I was able to do that making it look like it was just a malfunction with a machine that I made to make them act like that, but I put it in a very far place where no one has entered... Unless it activated by itself, I'll need to do more research but I'll need your help to stop the machine if that's the reason causing all this problem." The Mad doctor says grabbing the blueprint and starts searching.

"I guess we can do that, but is very late right now, why don't we go home to rest? Ortensia wouldn't mind if you stay at our home tonight, the kids would love their uncle staying at their home" Oswald says looking at Mickey. 'Sounds fine to me, let's start going."

The Mad doctor stays at his lab to keep searching while the two heroes go home to rest.


End file.
